Algún Día
by lyrwen
Summary: Algún día encontraría alguien para ella, algún día llegaría esa persona. "-yo soy Inuyasha" one- shot


**Todos los derechos de los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

**Algún Día**

Sentía esa sensación de nuevo. El frío que sentía por dentro la invadía por completo, no importaba que el sol le diera directamente o que estuviera a 30 grados el clima, sentía ese frío y no había forma de evitarlo. Releyó el mensaje de texto, una, dos, tres veces. Era inminente. "No sé si quiero continuar con esto" ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por una pelea tan estúpida, terminar así? ¿Qué hizo mal?

Quería gritar, aventar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, llorar hasta morir, sin embargo sólo la sorpresa era lo que se reflejaba en su rostro ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tan rápido de parecer? Tecleó todo lo que estaba pensando y mandó el mensaje, rogando que en algo surtiera efecto y él cambiara de decisión.

Espero…Otro mensaje

"Realmente ya no quiero esto", en ese momento se sintió morir. ¡No podía estar pasando esto! ¡Lo que tenían no podía terminar de la nada! Y menos después de tanto por lo que habían pasado.

Otro mensaje.

"Tú querías continuar, pero al menos yo no te obligué y tu a mi sí" ¿¡Qué?! ¡no lo estaba obligando! ¡Quería salvar su relación! ¡NO RENDIRSE! Y comprendió algo, ya nada podía hacerse, no importaba qué hiciera, cuánto rogara, qué solución diera, nada iba a mejorar. Se despidió a pesar de las ganas de seguir luchando.

2 meses después

Kagome se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en cuanto estuvo completamente consciente le vinieron todos los recuerdos de golpe ¿hasta cuándo duraría esto?

No comprendía, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, pero ella se sentía exactamente igual que el mismo día. Hace unos días no pudo ir a la escuela por la misma tristeza

"-¡Tienes que salir adelante! Kouga está completamente feliz sin ti, no lo sigas esperando-" le había dicho Sango un día en el cual ya no supo que hacer ante tanta tristeza de su mejor amiga.

"-No lo estoy esperando , sólo me siento muy culpable por todo-", Sango le había dado una buena regañada después de eso, sabía que Kagome se había equivocado en muchas cosas, pero ¿ser culpable de todo? Eso era muy diferente.

"-Pues lo hartaste ¿qué querías?, te dije que no regresaras con él y no te importó, te dije que formalizaras la relación así como el quería y tampoco te importó, y ahora te quejas porque ya o está contigo y porque siguió su vida, Kagome tienes que seguir adelante, estas peor que una viuda de 40 años, no puede ser que sigas así-"

"-¿Cómo?-" ESA era la pregunta principal que Kagome se hacía diario ¿Cómo seguía adelante? No había forma de que pudiera seguir adelante después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Kouga, no después de los enojos, de los berrinches, de las peleas, de las murallas levantadas NO PODÍA SEGUIR ADELANTE, el sólo pensar en todo lo que había pasado y que sólo Kouga había sido el único en aguantar todo lo que ella era.

No había forma. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar de la noche a la mañana a alguien que lo fue todo para ti? Kagome no lo sabía, porque a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo Kouga con su vida, Kagome seguía ahí, esperando a que él pronto se diera cuenta de su error y regresara, pero con cada día que pasaba veía menos probable ese regreso, sobre todo cuando se enteró que Kouga estaba saliendo con una chica de su universidad. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Un día iba caminando por la calle más cercana de su universidad cuando se quedó completamente petrificada. Ahí estaba Kouga, justo frente a ella, pero no estaba precisamente solo, y tampoco estaba con la persona que Kagome esperaba verlo.

El enojo, la traición, la decepción, tristeza, todo comenzó a subir por su garganta ¿¡Cómo podía estar con ella!?, de todas las personas del mundo ¡Tenia que estar con Ayame! Ellos no la vieron, pero Kagome observó todo y en primera fila. ¡Siempre lo supo! Las veces que estaba Kagome con los amigos de Kouga, lo supo. Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Kouga, ¡cuando Ayama y Kouga intercambiaban miradas! ¡Todo el tiempo lo supo! ¡No había estado loca en ningún momento! ¿Porqué Kouga no le dijo la verdad? Después de tantas cosas, de las innumerables preguntas, todo el tiempo él le mintió.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Ahora sabía perfectamente que hacer. Olvidaría a Kouga, no más estar esperando a alguien tan vil y miserable como él, ella merecía mucho más que el estar siendo repetidamente lastimada por otras personas y sobre todo por ella misma. Saldría adelante o se dejaba de llamar Kagome. No quería salir ni conocer a nadie, con todo lo que había pasado con Kouga bastaba para conocer a la mayoría de los hombres. Se dedicaría exclusivamente a ella, a nadie más.

3 meses después

Estaba sentada en una mesa, en el rincón de su cafetería favorita. No acostumbraba a ir a muchas cafeterías, pero con probar el café de ahí, comenzó a ir frecuentemente. Había pasado el tiempo desde que presenció esa escena, que a pesar de todo, su mente seguía evocando, pero se sentía completamente entera. Le dio un sorbo a su capuccino de menta y continuó leyendo, sin notar la mirada que le dedicaban desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Esa era una de sus características, ser demasiado despistada.

Él observaba detenidamente a la chica que acostumbraba a ver cada miércoles, desde hace 3 semanas se había convertido en una especia de ritual, y desde hace una semana no dejaba de ir a esa cafetería para ver si lograba encontrarse a esa chica. Tenía que hablarle, no era posible que no hubiera podido hacerlo desde antes, pero algo tenía ella que en cuanto se acercaba a un metro de distancia, su cerebro se quedaba en blanco, afortunadamente ella no había notado s presencia, de lo contrario habría pensado que era un acosador.

La observó de nuevo, se veía tan bonita ahí sentada leyendo, le gustaba que leyera tanto, si algo le agradaba en una mujer, era el hábito de la lectura.

¡Dios! Definitivamente tenía que hablarle, no podía pasar otra semana sin hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Le dio un último sorbo a su café y se levantó de la mesa, con aire decidido atravesó la cafetería hasta llegar a la mesa de "la chica lectora". ¡Demonios! ¡No pensó en que iba hacer o en como iniciar! Ahora, 20 segundos de valor.

-¡Hola!- dijo con entusiasmo.

Kagome levantó la mirada de su libro y miró al chico que estaba frente a su mesa.

-Hola- contestó de forma extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran mientras leía.

-Perdón que te moleste, pero vi el libro que estas leyendo y quería felicitarte por tan buena elección- ¿qué fue eso? ¡desde cuando alguien se le acerca a una chica por lo que lee? Seguro era un grandísimo idiota

Kagome volteó a ver la portada de su libro, y respondió con una sonrisa

-A muy pocas personas les gusta "Grandes esperanzas"-

-Si, realmente es muy raro, dicen que es un libro cruel- ¡fiu! Todo iba bien

-A mi me parece que es real, ¡porqué no te sientas? Soy Kagome- dijo mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo

Él abrió la silla que estaba frente a ella y estrechó su mano con la de ella.

-Yo soy Inuyasha.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo otra de mis historias, en caso de que quieran la continuación de esta, perdón pero no podré ponerla :( no es nada personal, pero soy más del tipo one-shot. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sobre todo lo que piensan que de kagome aqui si estuvo mal en lo que hizo con kouga, en como tomo las cosas, etc. Gracias por leer mis historias! **

**Lyrwen **


End file.
